


Crashing Back Down

by xShadowFox



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShadowFox/pseuds/xShadowFox
Summary: After the battle of Zzyxx, Kendra finally was able to build a roof. (metaphorically)But when a familiar face enters her life once again, It all comes Crashing Back Down.______________________________________________________________________





	1. Chapter 1

It was clear Bracken didn’t like her as much as he did before. He Barely communicated with their coins, or asked Raxtus to deliver her a message. He was just gone. And on the rare occasion he did come back to Fablehaven, it was never about her. He never even asked to see her.

Kendra sighed as she laid down on the grass. She heard Seth Coming Back. And he brought company.

“Hey Kendra!” Newl greeted her cheerfully.

“Enchanting. Like always.” Verl said, taking her hand to kiss it but she pulled it away.

“Like she would like goat legs.” Doren joked

“Well, she fell in love with a Unicorn so-“ Newl stopped when he saw the sourness on both Seth’s and Kendra’s Face.

“Well. Great seeing you guys. I’m heading in.” She said coldly, waking into the house with Seth towing behind.

“You okay?” 

“I’m fine.”

“Kids..” Grandpa Said, blocking their view with pain in his voice, “There’s a Blix and a dragon running around robbing store.. so you’re on the case.”

“Cool!” Seth exclaimed, “Team Sendra for duty!”

Grandpa winced, “Yeah, But you have Team mates..” he said, stepping aside.

Kenda’s jaw dropped. Bracken was there, And boy was he stunning. He looked even better that last time she saw him.  
His hair was cut and slicked to a side, and he had gotten stronger. He feebly waved at her, obviously embarrassed.

Beside him there was a girl. She was a blix, and she was also beautiful. She looked no older than Seth (Who is 14) and she had long strawberry blonde locks, and light gray-blue eyes. Her complexion was smooth and pale, and she had light freckles. 

She turned to the last person and her heart almost fell out of her chest.

 

Gavin.


	2. Chapter 2

“G-Gavin?”

He looked at his shoes, “Raxtus ate the N-Navarog part of me, and the G-Gavin part resurfaced.. I’m sorry K-Kendra..”

Kendra walked up to him and gave him a huge hug that caught him in surprise but he hugged back, earning a not-to-friendly glance from Bracken.

Seth watched the scene amused, and saw Bracken jealous. Seth rasied an eyebrow at him and he flushed.

“Hey! We’re joining as well!” A familiar voice Hollered from the front door.

The young Sorensons looked up to see Warren and Vanessa standing at the door smiling. Warren opened his arms and Kendra and Seth ran to him giving him a hug.

“Woah!” Warren exclaimed, “I was only gone for 5 months” he chuckled.

“Yea. How was your trip with your girlfriend?” Seth asked innocently.

Warren and Vanessa went identical shades of red, “He’s Not my boyfriend!” “She’s not my girlfriend!”

“Sureeeeee” Seth Said, rolling his eyes.

Warren walked in, and at the sight of Gavin he froze. 

“I’m not Navarog anymore.” He reassured.

“Sorry.” Warren Said, rubbing the back of his neck, “it needs some getting use too.”

Everyone chuckled at this, gave time for Warren and Vanessa to put away their stuff, then they all clambered into the mini van.

Warren (who was driving) looked into the mirror and saw the kids doing nothing and looking bored.

He sighed, “Let’s do some icebreakers..” everyone perked up.

Warren started, “My name is Warren Burgess-“

Kendra rolled her eyes, “don’t say the same thing as last time please.”

Warren grinned, “I have a epic sword, played Yahtzee with a troll, and got stuck in a magic backpack for a while. AND VANESSA IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND.” He said, aiming the last fact at Seth, who laughed.

“My turn!” Vanessa quipped, “My name is Vanessa Santoro, I am a Narcoblix-“ at this, The other girl perked up, “ I worked for the society of the evening star, and I was put in the silence box for a while.”

“My name is Seth Sorenson. I’m a shadow charmer in-training, I killed 2 demons, and I was healed by the sands!” He beamed.

Kendra rolled her eyes, “Because you just had to bring that up.” 

Gavin grinned, “A-A-A-Anyways, my name is Gavin Rose, I have a real s-s-stutter, Navarog infected me once, and I’m a dragon brother.”

“My name is Bracken. I’m a..” he paused, “A-A Unicorn, my mother is the fairy queen, and I’m just amazing.” He said, smirking at the last part while everyone laughed.

The mystery girl looked up and nodded at Vanessa, who nodded back, “M-My name is..” he whispered, barely audible.

“Say That again?” Warren asked

“Ma-Ma-Marinette..” (MIRACULOUS LADYBUG FANSSS UNITEEEEEEEE xD) (Comment if you know where the name and sentence came from)

Vanessa nodded at her.

“I am also a Narcoblix...” everyone nodded satisfied at what she said.

“My name is Kendra Sorenson, I am fairykind,” Marinette gave her a glance of wonder, “I slayed the demon king,” she sent Seth a glance, “and I kinda saved the world I guess..”

“With my sword!” Seth pipped in.

“We’re here! The airport!” Warren announced.


	3. Seats

They got past security and sat waiting for their flight. 

“I’ve got ticket A6” Warren said, reading his ticket.

“Awesome, I’ve got A7” Seth said, sharing a fist bump with Warren

“I’ve got A10.” Kendra announced, wondering who she would sit beside.

“I’ve got A11. I guess we’ll be partners then.” Bracken said, sending her a smile which made her heart flutter. She missed his smile and playful charm.

Vanessa and Marinette were gonna sit next to each other and Gavin would be alone.

After a while, they boarded the plane and took their seats. 

Bracken looked at her adoringly, “Kendra, it’s been so long. You look prettier now.” 

Kendra blushed and looked away, but Bracken caught her chin and lifted her face up so they were eye to eye.

“I really missed you, ya know? You’re a pretty likeable person.” He whispered to her. Her blush darkened, but something inside her wanted to see Gavin. Was it possible for one heart to like two boys at a time?

“I-“ Kendra started But Gavin appeared out of nowhere and looked at her, “Kendra, can I talk to you?” He asked.

Bracken glared at him but Kendra nodded and followed him to his seat where there was another seat next to him. They both sat down.

“Kendra.. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for being-“

“No need to apologize.” She interrupted, “it wasn’t your fault.” 

He smiled relieved, “Thanks Ken. You’re a great person.” He kissed her on the cheek.

Kendra smiled, pleased, “No problem.”

***Time Skip UwU ***

“We have landed in Canada, Toronto. Have a great night.”

Warren carried a half asleep Seth to the curb and woke him up, “Pstttt, Seth, wake up..” 

Seth grunted And woke up, “its so dark” he yawned.

They took a cab to the hotel and took the keys to their rooms, “Kendra you’re with Vanessa and Marinette. Boys, we’re gonna group together. We’ll get a fresh start in the mourning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooooo The fire is burning! Gavin or Bracken? (In this version, Gavin was infected by Navarog which means he had no free will of what he wanted to do.) also sorry for the short chapter. I’m busy. (Comment Who you want to win? Bracken or Gavin?)


	4. Sorry

Hey.. I’m gonna continue this, but I’m gonna start over again? Same plot and story line it’s just that I need to remove Gavin.. His story is starting to make no sense to me... sooo.... it will be called the same.. sorry again..

NOVEMBER 2018 UPDATE

I lied, keep going :3


	5. Where Shall We Go Today?

Kendra yawned as she sat up. She blinked sleepily and began leaning down to fall back to sleep, until Vanessa slipped a ice cube down her back. She yelped and jumped up suprised, scowling at Vanessa when she saw her cackling with Marinette. 

“Very funny guys.” Kendra commented, taking the ice cube and dropping it on the ground next to the bed.  
Kendra noticed they were already dressed and ready, and she checked her phone for the time. 10:15.

She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready, ignoring the laughter from the other girls.

After she came out of the bedroom, the girls headed down to meet the boys. 

Warren looked at them amused, “Wow. You guys are really late.”

Seth rolled his eyes, “I bet Kendra was getting all pretty for Gavin and Bracken.” 

Warren and Seth sniggered at the faces of the three teens (Well, Bracken is like, 100 but he’s still technically a teen...) which face’s turned a identical of red.

“Yeah, But you spent all morning brushing your hair for Marinette.” Gavin accused, making the other two blush as well.

Vanessa and Warren looked at each other and nodded their heads. Warren coughed loudly, and everyone looked at him.

“Anyways...” he checked his phone, “We have three days to explore before our mission. Any ideas?”

“CN Tower?” Kendra suggested.

“I already got passes, but we’re going in two days.” Vanessa replied, taking the passes and flashing them to everyone, “Any other ideas?”

“Canada Wonderland!” Seth cried.

Warren quickly tapped something into his phone, “Sure, that can work. Any other suggestions?”

“We can walk around this place,” Bracken said, “I’ve never been to this land.”

“Let’s just chill and watch a movie.” Gavin suggested.

“You can watch a movie literally anywhere.” Marinette pointed out.

“WONDERLANDDDD!” Seth hollered, scaring Gavin and making him stumble.

Warren laughed and grabbed his keys, “Okay then! Let’s gooo!”

***time skip!*

The gang were all in Warren’s Mini Van. Kendra was asleep due to the fact Vanessa woke her. Vanessa was doing something on her phone, Warren was driving, and Marinette and Bracken were having a animated discussion about Centaurs.

Seth took this opportunity to grill Gavin.

“Sooooooooooooo?” He asked.

Gavin turned to him surprised, “So what? Did you say something? I’m sorry. I wasn’t listening.”

“Are you really Chuck Rose’s son?”

Gavin paused for a moment, “Yes. I suppose I am.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Seth asked.

“Next question.” Gavin said quickly.

Seth lowered his voice, “Do you have a crush on my sister?”

Gavin blushed but didn’t look away, “Not the best time.”

“I wished we had those truth-chains.” Seth complained.

“The what-What?” Gavin asked, confused.

“Y-You don’t remember?”

He frowned, “I don’t remember anything i did after Navarog took over.”

“Never mind then.” Seth said, turning away. The blush was a good enough answer for Him.


End file.
